Dante vs Bayonetta
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: A one-shot battle between Dante and Bayonetta. This story compares most of the abilities of both characters, and ultimately, we see who comes out on top. Who will be the victor? Devil Knight or Umbra Witch?


_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own Devil May Cry or Bayonetta.**_

**Dante VS Bayonetta**

Dante sat on his chair behind his desk. He was very much enjoying his slice of pizza, and simply loving the comfort. He looked up to see Trish enter. As she started to approach the desk, a woman in tight black leather entered the room behind her, and in an instant, Trish lay on the floor, unconscious. Dante stood, verifying that Trish was not severely injured, before turning his attention to the intruder. "Hey there, babe. Nature calling? It's in the back."

The woman raised her hands above her head, moving like a pole dancer. "Do you want to touch me?" The woman was clearly trying to annoy him with this ridiculous comment.  
"Not particularly." Said Dante, sounding bored. "What's your name?"

The woman twirled a large red pistol. "My name is Bayonetta, and you should know first up that I can't stand arrogant men such as yourself."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Well I can't stand anyone who talks with a boring monotone like that. That's one of the main reasons why I can't stand Bella from Twilight."

Bayonetta shrugged. "Yes. I find her very boring and rather offensive myself. Comparing me to her is a good way to get killed, my little half devil baby doll."

Dante smiled grimly. "So, since you know who I am, I'll take that as a confession that you're a demon. That's if we pretend attacking Trish isn't proof enough. Let's go then! No one attacks my friends without getting a good ass-kicking from me! This'll be one hell of a party!"

Bayonetta fired a series of shots at Dante, but he vanished and appeared behind her. Bayonetta  
then used her temporal witch power to stop time, firing a series of bullets at Dante. In response, Dante used his temporal demon power to stop time. The two time altering powers counteracted each other, and cancelled each other out, so that neither of the two combatants was slowed at all, but everything around the two combatants was frozen in time, the Earth itself no longer rotating.

The two mystical beings fought using their guns first. Bayonetta fired multiple shots at Dante. Dante responded by drawing his own pistols and shooting Bayonetta's bullets straight out of the air. After fighting to what appeared to be a stalemate, as neither could die from guns, the two dark warriors pulled out their swords, taking the fight to the next level.

Bayonetta's soul infused katana clashed against Dante's indestructible demonic claymore. The two exchanged multiple blows, before Dante went onto the all-out offensive, striking so fast his blade was heating up from friction with the surrounding air. Bayonetta was a capable swordswoman, but Dante's speed and skill with the sword was well above hers. Dante landed several small hits, but more importantly, he was wearing her out. Realising she would lose if she kept to this pace, Bayonetta stepped away from Dante, summoning a colossal black dragon from her hair. The dragon charged at Dante, bearing its teeth and chomping. Surprisingly, Dante didn't even try to avoid the dragon's attack, and the dragon snatched him up in its jaws, chewing on him. Bayonetta chuckled. "That's how you learn the hard way not to fuck with a witch."

"Witch, eh? Well that explains a lot." Bayonetta turned, horrified, just in time to see the black dragon's mouth forced open from the inside, and its top jaw ripped straight off. Dante dropped down to the ground, the dragon falling dead behind him. Bayonetta summoned four massive sets of arms, which started trying to hit Dante. Dante easily dodged every attack, before striking each of the arms in turn with his sword. The arms burst, and Dante chuckled. Bayonetta then summoned a giant phantom spider, but Dante slashed its head off the instant it appeared. "Didn't really feel like playing with that one. I'm sick of seeing his face." Bayonetta summoned a giant phantom crow, which swooped at Dante. Dante shot it in the face at point blank range with an energy charged shot. "Is that really all you got?"

Bayonetta summoned an iron maiden behind Dante, and flashed forward, faster than the human eye could track, kicking him into the iron maiden. The iron maiden slammed shut, and Bayonetta laughed. "I hope you're feeling all holey afterwards."  
"Now that is officially a very lame joke." Came Dante's voice from inside the iron maiden. The iron maiden burst, and Dante, his clothes full of holes, but his body having already healed, calmly stepped out. Bayonetta decided that this demonic man was definitely by far the most powerful enemy she had ever fought, and therefore would require her most powerful weapon.

Bayonetta summoned the giant witch creature, Queen Sheba, which was almost the size of the planet. Dante morphed into a red and black devil, and flew into the sky after Queen Sheba. Bayonetta saw several explosions in the sky, followed by Queen Sheba slamming her hands together around the distant shape of Dante. Bayonetta smirked. "Well, that's the end of him. Nighty night, demon boy." Just as Bayonetta was about to turn and leave, Queen Sheba exploded, and Bayonetta looked up in time to see Dante's devil form flying towards her.

Dante and Bayonetta fought with their swords, each exerting massive power. As the blades, bullets, fists and magic attacks slammed against each other, Bayonetta charged at Dante, exerting a huge amount of her witch power, preparing her soul devouring sword to tear at Dante. Dante responded by charging with his demonic sword, which was also the physical manifestation of his power, and creating such a blast of devil power around himself that the concrete ground around him heated up.

The two crashed into each other, and the blades and magic started striking against each other. So great was the power of the combatants that the clashing of their power created an explosion that tore up the buildings around them. The battle continued until finally, it was decided. Bayonetta stabbed her sword straight into Dante's heart, while Dante's sword slashed straight through Bayonetta's torso. The energy stopped flowing, and the combatants separated, the victor standing up, the defeated falling to the ground.

Dante pulled Bayonetta's sword out of his heart, wincing slightly as it attempted to steal his soul, though it came nowhere near succeeding. "Sorry, babe, but I'm not so easy to kill. Must suck that you're not the same." Bayonetta lay on the ground in several pieces, Dante's sword having cut her in half at the waist, severing her arms at the elbows in the process. Bayonetta's head was still twitching slightly, so Dante decided that, while it was obviously nerves twitching post-mortem, it never hurt to make sure. Regardless of her background, in the end this woman was just another demon, who was probably just there because she wanted to steal his soul just like the other demons, and on top of everything else, attacking Dante's friends had sealed her fate. Dante pulled out his gun, charging energy through it, and pointing it straight at Bayonetta's nose. "And Jackpot!" _**Bang!**_

_**The Witch Hunts Are Over.**_

_Reasons for this outcome:  
_

_1. Bayonetta is fast, but she was shown to struggle to catch up to Luka's speeding car, whereas Dante has been shown to effortlessly outpace bullets and breach the sound barrier, while only in human form. His Devil form is a lot more powerful in every way, including speed.  
_

_2. Bayonetta has been shown in the gameplay to die if eaten, which is corroborated by her vision of her past, in which two other Umbra Witches are eaten by Fortitudo, whereas Dante has survived being eaten many times, as well as being pinned up on spikes, and being cut in half. Furthermore, Bayonetta's species were rounded up and killed by humans, dying from machines such as iron maidens.  
_

_3. Bayonetta is certainly skilled, but she never displays the same level of skill that Dante does. She has been shown to be outwitted by Jeanne, and was badly beaten by Father Balder to start with, whereas Dante is always one step ahead of his opponent, regardless of how powerful they are, which is shown by his victories over demons with near-absolute power._

_4. Bayonetta's giant monsters would have no chance of killing Dante, as he has destroyed monsters that size and bigger, and unlike the demons Dante kills, they display nothing but sheer size and aggression, and they never show any signs of being particularly hard to kill, either, as many of her monsters are seen to die during her battle with Father Balder_. _Dante could kill any of Bayonetta's monsters with ease._


End file.
